Morris(Hydro-Man)
My name's Morris. I have to say, in those costumes, I didn't think you belonged down here. I was going to capture you for Nick. So, you're friends with Fury? He's the only one who knows about my work down here. Which is what exactly? Trying to control my volatile nature. Nick wanted to keep my powers secret. Since Nick stopped showing up, I was worried no one would ever come down here. Yeah, well, this is the most fortified shopping mall I've ever seen. Why so much protection? Nick was afraid someone would capture me. He said names like Octavius and Osborn. Just hacked into Fury's private files. I don't think our friend back there's a very nice guy. Spider-Man Why? His story adds up. Fury was taking care of him, and now that he's gone, it's on me. Got something. Hydro - Man. Oh. He's bad. - Any chance you mean "bad" as in "good"? He wasn't being taken care of by Fury. They had him in solitary. - Top secret. Revenge Until I can destroy Fury myself, I'll have to settle on destroying his little helpers. Whoa! Agh! He shorted out the instrument panel. grunts I've lost control! Spider-Man We gotta contain him! grunts grunting Spider-Man Whoa! grunts moaning Thanks for busting me out. Have a bumpy ride. No! Alright, team, web-craft parachutes! grunts Wait! Where's Cho? Cho? It took me three whole days to build this thing. I am not gonna crash it. Spider laughing Crashing might have been smoother than one of your landings. At least it's in one piece. Well, mostly. Wait. I know this neighborhood. Hydro-Man You can't stop me, Spider-Man! Fury's gonna pay for keeping me in prison all these years! Yeah. Can't imagine why he'd want you behind bars. laughing Down came the rain and washed the spiders out. Okay, that's definitely my least favorite nursery rhyme. So, not only do I free a dangerous SHIELD prisoner, I bring him to the street my Aunt May lives on. Is there an award for worst leadership ever? grunts grunts Wet, again. grunts You spiders are just as tenacious as Fury, but clearly not as smart! Whoa! Grunts We gotta shut this guy down. Oh, really? Good thinking. Any idea how? grunts grunts That's getting old real quick. We need a new plan! He's too powerful. We have to cut off his water source! roars grunts Heads up, slow drip! grunts Okay, Fury would assess the situation, delegate orders, and keep a cool head. Cool? Cool! Ice, I got it! Iron Spider, get back to SHIELD, have them shut the water down in this area. Then grab all the freeze webs we have in the armory. I see where you're going with this and I approve! grunts grunts grunting groans grunting Nick Fury feared me because he knew he couldn't control me. grunting And if Fury couldn't control me, what chance do you have? Oh! grunts Aunt May! I have to warn her! Aw, but I can't leave! I'm in charge. And I started this mess by freeing that menace. This category five jerkface is creating a category five hurricane! Scarlet, I need to trust you with something. My Aunt May lives two blocks up. You need to warn her and get her to safety. Aunt May? All this time I've had to hide my identity to protect my family. Now I have to reveal it to protect them. Life's weird that way, huh? But if there's one guy I trust, it's Scarlet Spider. I'm on it. I was hoping for rain but this clearly isn't normal. May! I mean, Aunt May I don't know what to call you. Look, Spider-Man, your nephew, told me to get you to safety! Oh, no, this must be serious if Peter sent you. Come in! blowing grunts grunts We need to keep him occupied until Iron Spider gets back! grunts Now you know why Fury buried me so deep, you naive lackey! Grunts Hydro-Man I'm unstoppable! groans Yeah! Okay, now I'll admit, he's probably not a ghost. Probably. groans grunts I'll level this city! And these people can thank you and Fury for my vengeance! grunts So this is the house Spider-Man lived in? It sure is. Peter grew up here. So you're the one who made him so dangerously selfless? stammers And his Uncle Ben. I like to think that Peter's a hero because of the values his uncle gave him. Yeah, well being a hero can put you in a lot of danger. You can pretend not to care, but you're here right now, putting your life on the line for a total stranger. Maybe you weren't raised so poorly yourself. No one raised me. Don't pretend you know me. I know good character when I see it. shatters gasps Gotta get you out of here! groans groans gasps Another Spider-Man? We kinda have a club going. whirring Quick, switch to these freeze-web cartridges! - I spin my own. - Hold onto them anyway! How many Spider-Men are there? whirring They need my help. Get to safety. I'll be back for you! Yah! groans grunts grunts Let's find out if you're one of those water spiders. gurgling What's the matter? Running out of air, web-for-brains? grunts grunting groaning grunts Freeze, Hydro-Man! Yep, I really said that. grunting grunts grunts groaning grunts Whoa! No! grunts grunts grunts sighs Good work, team. Now, anyone know where we can get a hold of the world's largest cooler? groans You just saved my life and I don't even know what to call you. - Scarlet Spider. - No, your real name. I, uh I don't have one. I can never take off my mask. You won't like what you see. Oh, don't be silly. All I see is a good man. How about we call you "Ben"? Yes. I think that fits. Maybe. Maybe it does. Spider That's not good. He's dripping! laughs grunts Spider-Man Oh, great. More water? Where's a drought when you need one? grunts Spidey, we're out of freeze-webs! Now what would Nick Fury do? grunts groans Fury's not here, but guess what? I am! Time to do this the Spidey-way! Everyone, take off your web packets! So the "Spidey Way" is to give up and quit?! - Aren't you our leader?! - Trust me on this one! grunts laughs Such a desperate move, and a failed one. grunts Oh, no. groans That's what I was hoping for. The webs are acting like a sponge like you said, Miles. See, I'm not crazy. shouting Heh. Nick Fury who? Without him, I kind of had to rise to the challenge on my own. Who knew? I did. And who knew a maniac super-villain would help water your garden? When are results back from our first exams? Results will post tomorrow morning, but don't wait to sign up for your next round of classes. Spider-Man, the damage control crews in Queens report they are 90% finished. Excellent, tell them if they need additional help they can pull from Division 3. Seems like you've got everything under control. Even Venom is getting better. Not bad, punk. Look at you, Ben, giving compliments like a nice person. We rule! Okay, you can call me Ben, but I still don't do high fives. Sir, reports are coming in. The SHIELD convoy returning Hydro-Man to his detention facility was attacked. Wait a minute! The distress signal. We know Fury never sent it, and if it wasn't Hydro-Man How much you wanna bet it was Doc Ock? And we just broke out a new member of his Sinister Six. Heh. So much for having everything under control. If there's one thing this battle just showed me, if anyone can turn a set-back into a win, it's us. But Doc Ock's becoming more powerful than ever. And we're the only ones who can stop him! Category:Marvel Universe Category:Waterbender Category:Duplication Category:Size-Shifter Category:Shapeshifters Category:Elasticity Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Spider-Man Rogues Gallery Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Elementals Category:Humans of Earth-12041 Category:Limb Expansion Category:Demon Level Threat Category:Regeneration Category:Universe 12041 Category:Universe 12041 Category:Humans Category:Male Category:One-Man Army Category:A Class Category:Body Alteration Category:Aerokinesis